


The key to have fun

by Odalyn



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: Just a regular day for a goose on the looseChocolate box round 6 treat
Relationships: Goose & The Groundskeeper (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The key to have fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



> Honk honk !
> 
> (Open in a new window for better resolution)


End file.
